


How I met you again

by Shimonami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimonami/pseuds/Shimonami
Summary: "It's been so long... Where have you been?"Office AU





	

Have you ever been in the situation when you miss a certain person and they haven't contacted you in days and afterwards you feel like getting used to it?

_Well... You can say that I'm in the same boat._

Ever since my school days are ended, more work was the only thing I'm carrying right now. A work which pays quite good to help maintain the living of my family. My dad left us due to arguing all the time. Mom is very sickly right now since she does all the work in the house without Dad helping. All he does was to go outside, drink a beer and smoke cigarettes. My brother went abroad to study since he can't stand around in this household.

Well me? Um.. I'm more of a helping person. I help my mom do some chores while dad was not around and sometimes pay the renting bill.

But, there is one person that actually lighten up my mood.

You see, I have a bestfriend. He can be a tease sometimes but, he can also be like a mom to me everytime we hang out.

But.. Ever since the school year was about to come to an end, Somethings changed.

For all the texts that I received from my bestfriend, Gone.

From the days that we chat and talk with him, Gone.

From the moment that we share our laughs together, Long gone.

Well it's like I'm really used to it after not having contact for years but for once, can he not at least tell me how I've been? I tried to contact him through text and call but it has no coverage area.

Just by thinking how my bestfriend was getting through this shit for years, a sudden vibration, coming from my phone vibrates lightly on my hand and I quickly checked who it was. Oh. It was just the secretary.

"Yes?"

"Sir Argentum, your boss wants to see you."

Huh? See me? Well that was sudden.

"Okay. I'm on my way."

I ended the call and stopped from what I was doing right now.

.  
.  
.

After some few minutes walking straight to my boss' room, I stood there silently for a while, preparing myself to what will happen next. After a moment, I lightly knock on the door and slowly open the door in. A small, creaking sound filled the spacious room as I hear my boss, far across the room, lightly said "Come on in" with a gentle smile planted on his face. Step by step, I slowly walked until I reached for the chair that was placed in front of the office desk and I sat down carefully without making any noise. The atmosphere here seems to be heavy and gloomy as I awkwardly sitting on a chair, waiting for my boss to speak.

"Prompto. I have something urgent to say. Also, announce this to your fellow workmates as well as soon as I am done speaking up wirh you."

"You may count on me sir." I replied with a cheerful smile.

Few coughs broke the silence as soon as I'm done replying to him.

"Well...this maybe a bit sudden but, I'm retiring."

Oh so he's gonna retire. How nice.

.  
.  
.

_Wait, what?_

"You're gonna... what sir?"

"Mind your tone Argentum. And calm down, I'll explain the details."

Whoa. This was really all of the sudden. I mean, who wouldn't thought that your boss was being called out to you and told you that he will be retiring from his highest form of position, and saying it nonchalantly.

"I'm retiring to this position because my condition is becoming critical. I need to rest."

Of course. He needs to rest because of his sickness. Sheesh don't be so overdramatic Prompto.

"I understand sir. But, who's gonna take in charge?"

"That's why I called you here. Your new boss seems to be having a close relationship to you and I want you to be guided to him."

Huh? Close relationship?

Just then, a light knock interupted my thoughts of this new boss I'm going to have. Millions of questions popped through my head and I don't know whefe to start.

"Speak of the devil. Here he comes."

A small creaking sound fills up the room again and a gentle tapping of the shoes were heard across the room. A very formal suit was being weared by this man who had dark blue eyes and black with a mixture of blue locks.

Wait...

"NOCTIS?!" I nearly shouted to the man whom I haven't seen for years.

"Prompto?" He replied with the confused looks.

I can't believe that I would see him again... After all those years, I finally get to see my man who made my world brighter. I don't know what questions am I gonna ask because there pooling it inside me like crazy.

"It seems you two are really close. I better go now. I have my schedule this morning."

My boss left us here, me being dumbfounded and Noct, confused but at the same time, happy.

Just by that reaction of his, memories started to invade around my head. All of it. It came like a flood. For all the times that we spent time to each other, for all the times that we laughed each other, for all the times we share our moments, I remembered it all. I don't exactly know how I'm feeling right now after seeing my long lost friend for years. Rage because it's been so long not seeing him? Happiness because he's here by my side?or Confusion because it's all of a sudden? Since, I can't decide which emotions am I going to choose, I blanked out, letting a tear flows out through my eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay? "

From the snap of reality, I quickly wiped away my tear that was flowing throughout my eyes. I guess, crying was the best choice to tell him how I feel about it.

"Of course I'm not okay! You were gone for few years and you haven't contacted me ever since. Why would I be okay with that?" I nearly shouted a this man.

_Oh no... What have you done?_

"S-sorry. I was just worried about you. I didn't mean to scream you like tha-"

"Shhh It's okay. I know. I deserved it. " He placed his finger onto my lips to interupt.

I calmly removed his finger from my lips and started to regain myself. I guess it's time for me to guide him in this facilities.  
But first, let me put on a little joke for him. That way, the mood and atmosphere here would be lighten up.

"But that doesn't make me feel better." I teased.

Noctis was confused and worried at the same time and I giggled to it lightly. He thinks first for his next action and then..

_A kiss._

He placed his soft lips against mine and I was shocked for the moment. I couldn't tell if I should pull away or not. But his lips... was so tender and gentle...

He quickly pulled away from the kiss and gently bumped his forehead against mine.

"Better?"

My face was flushed beet red and I swiftly pulled away from him, feeling embarrased. I touched the part from where he kissed. Just thinking about it makes me blush even harder. I quickly regain my senses and preparing myself to guide him around the building.

"Well then, shall we start our tour?" I cracked a smile.

"Haha. Will do. Mr. Argentum." He teased.

"Stop calling me that.."

"I'm looking forward to be in this company Prompto."

That name... Oh how I missed him being called out by my name. Ever since high school and college, he always used to call me with his sweet voice of his. And now he's calling me that name with his sweet voice again. How nostalgic.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it too Noctis."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First work of the year? Yay? Yeah I know it sucked xD Anyways thanks for reading my first story of the year and don't forget to kudos or comment if you needed to. :3


End file.
